


Health Points

by xofebruary



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Badly written angst, honestly this was supposed to be cute and fluffy and it just ended up being intense instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6166984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xofebruary/pseuds/xofebruary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk gets curious about Sans only having 1 HP, and so they decide to experiment with this. However, things don't quite go to plan, and Frisk ends up confessing a few things instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Health Points

**Author's Note:**

> this was gonna be cute and fluffy but then everything became a metaphor and now i present to y'all 5k of badly written angst

Sans only has 1 HP.

It’s something you learned a lifetime ago, back when everything was different. But those days were over. You were all on the surface now, and Sans only had 1 HP.

You weren’t really sure how he hadn’t managed to get himself killed so far. You remembered your play fight with Undyne, and how your fake punch had knocked off one health point from her overall. To most monsters, this isn’t much. It’s not a big deal. Losing a few health points to a scraped knee was normal.

But not for Sans.

It was something you struggled to wrap your head around. Was this why he never really left the house? Did he have a fear of slipping on some ice and dying? You weren’t really too sure how it worked. There were times you could recall in which you had been limping through the underground, with only one or two health points left after a particularly rough fight. You’d been desperate to dodge every attack that came after, but you knew that it wasn’t a big deal. It didn’t matter if you died to a Froggit, because you’d just reload to your last save. You always had an escape route, even when you didn’t want one.

But you were alone in having this power. You were the only person who had control over time itself. No other humans did, and no monsters had the determination for it, other than Asriel in his flower form.

For some reason this thought terrified you.

If Sans lost that one health point, would you reload in his favour?

Of course you would. You’d do that for any of your friends. Hell, you’d tried with Asriel. You’d tried and tried, with no success. But that was different.

Sans only has 1 HP.

You wondered if it would be immoral for you to test his limits. Then, you shook your head to yourself. Of course that was wrong. You’d given up on screwing with time a long while ago. You were all on the surface now. There was no need.

But your weakness had always been your curiosity. Isn’t that why you killed them all? You just wanted to see each and every ending.

This thought had been in your head for a long time now. There always had to be something. It’d itch away, waiting for you to give in. It didn’t matter what it was; killing everyone, sparing everyone… refusing Papyrus’ spaghetti. Some of them were ridiculous.

You had always been a curious child.

You decided that you would ask Sans if you could kill him.

~

“somethin’ on your mind, kiddo?”

Sans was being nice again. He was always nice to you. You thought maybe it was because he was scared, but you were unsure. Sans knew a lot, but it was hard to tell just how much. You always had these thoughts when you were around him.

“that’s a worried look you’ve got on your face there, pal. wanna talk about it?” he smiled at you, sitting down on the couch. You could feel the seat dip inwards beside you. Your eyes continued to stare at the floor as you bit your lip – you were regretting this already.

You gulped, and felt a SAVE form beside you. This relaxed you slightly. “How much do you know?” you asked him.

The look on his face only lasted for a brief second, but it said everything. It was the same look he always had when you asked him that question. You were sure that you hadn’t had this conversation with him in this timeline.

He responded with a joke, as usual. “about your crush on papyrus? i thought you got friendzoned.” He chuckled to himself. “no, i see. you got bonely and decided to come to me. sorry kid, not my type.”

There was silence for a few moments. Sans was sweating. You found it kinda funny that he was nervous. It was always this question that got him on edge, nothing else.

“You know that’s not what I meant,” you said, voice small. You’d confessed this to him dozens of times. It never got easier.

Sans closed his eyes, then laughed quietly to himself. “fuck, gotta say, i wasn’t expecting you to speak up about this.” He paused. “yeah, i know. i know about the resets. gotta hand it to ya, kid. it’s been six months of sunshine up here and i’m impressed. thought for sure i’d be back down there picking through my notes by now.”

Each word felt like a punch to the gut, but you deserved it. This wasn’t why you were here, anyway. Not this time. “I’m sorry,” you said, but didn’t wait for him to respond. “How… how much do you know? About my power?”

“not a great deal,” he admitted. “wanna enlighten me?” he seemed curious. Good.

So you explained it to him. You told him about the SAVE points, and how you could either reload or reset. You told him about how every time you died, you’d wake up at your last SAVE like nothing had even happened. You didn’t tell him about your kill run. He could learn of that at a later date. Or not. You weren’t sure. You were determined to make this timeline the last, as a silent promise to the previous Sans who you had screwed over.

He listened, hanging on to every word.

“why now?” he asked you, after the moment of silence that followed the end of your explanation. “there’s something else on your mind, ‘aint there, kiddo?”

You shuffled in your seat. This would usually be where you confessed. “I’m curious about something,” you admitted.

“yep?”

“How much HP do you have, Sans?”

The question caught him off guard. It was irrelevant to the previous conversation. You’d never taken this route before. “you keep pulling out these questions on me, frisk. always catchin’ me off guard. it’s impressive.”

His eyes turned blank. “But why would you wanna know?”

You used to be scared of this side of Sans. Even now he unsettles you, but it’s almost amusing. You know that he only pulls out the morbid card to freak you out. Unless, he really is scared of you.

“Curious,” you told him.

Maybe there could have been a day where the two of you would have laughed about this. You wished you hadn’t messed everything up. You wished that you had your power, but didn’t abuse it. You wished that it could simply be a joke. You wished that you could ask Sans if you could kill him, and you wished he would have just found it funny, before trusting you and saying yes.

What’s hilarious, is that this all could have been obtainable.

It was the trust you had lost. You’d bonded with many different Sanses. The first few had been the ones you remembered the most clearly. They had been your friends. You were honest with them and you’d figured everything out together. This Sans was your friend, but it wasn’t the same. You’d killed him before, and he had killed you. You both knew this, even if he wasn’t completely sure about it.

You were both fucking terrified of each other, but you pretended to be best friends.

You could fix this, but you needed his trust. The meaning had changed. Maybe this wasn’t about curiosity anymore. You needed Sans to leave his life in your hands, and to trust you with it. Then, you could tell him.

This was going to be the last timeline, after all.

“Do you trust me?” You asked, before he managed to speak. He didn’t say anything for a moment.

“kinda hard to trust a kid who messes up time itself for fun.”

That one hurt. He’d never said things like that to you before, not in this timeline. You’d always felt like his younger sibling. Now, you felt like his enemy. You hated this. “I don’t plan on resetting again,” you said, but you know it won’t help. “I might reload if I get in trouble at school or something, though.” Comedy. Sans loved comedy. Maybe it would brighten the damn mood a little.

Sans relaxed slightly. It made you uncomfortable knowing that he was scared of you. “heck,” he said, heaving out a sigh. “i don’t wanna hate you, kid. i don’t. you’re practically family. it’s just…” he trailed off, but you were smiling. He was opening up. “it’s kinda fucked to think that there’s someone who can just send us all back down there, without any warning. i don’t want that to happen. paps just got his driving license and his first car, tori has never been happier and you-“ he stopped. “it’s just nice, and i don’t want to be back down there.” He gestured below him. “it kinda sucked, don’t ya think? much nicer when there’s like sun and shit.”

You were unsure of how to respond. On one hand, you wanted to hug him. You wanted to cry into his shoulder and apologise, like you had done many times before. But you wanted this to be the last of them. On the other hand, you wanted to reason with him. You just wanted him to understand that he could trust you.

Why were you even here again?

The curiosity crawled down your back the moment you paused to consider the situation. A new plan formed in your mind, and you decided that you could wait.

With that in mind, you gave in.

Sans seemed a little startled when you threw your arms around him and plunged your face into his hood. “I’m sorry,” you mumbled, trying not to start sobbing. “I fucked up.”

He hesitated, but after a moment, you felt Sans hug you back. Tears stung at your eyes, and you hadn’t even told him the worst of it. You couldn’t. Not just yet.

You both stayed like that for a moment. You didn’t feel awkward. It was nice. “can i ask you to do something, frisk?” Sans asked, voice solemn. You nodded into his shoulder. “don’t reset again.”

You pulled away and wiped your eyes. “I promise,” you said.

But that’s what you had told the last Sans. How many times had you betrayed him now?

You didn’t want to think about it.

A few minutes passed, and the peaceful atmosphere was broken when Papyrus burst through the door.

“Sans! Frisk! Hello!” he greeted the two of you with his usual enthusiastic voice. You smiled up at him, but his face dropped slightly when he saw you. “Are you okay?” his voice was much quieter now. “You look like you’ve been crying.”

“they’re okay, paps. actually, they were a little _upsetti_ because they spilled your spaghetti. all over the carpet. it was a bitch to clean up.” Sans chipped in for you, knowing that you weren’t in the mood for conversation. This made you smile.

Papyrus looked distraught. “That’s terrible!” he sat down beside you and patted your shoulder. “It’s okay, though. I will make you some more.”

You nodded up at him, and then realised that Sans was holding a tissue out for you. Giving him a weak smile, you took it and cleaned yourself up slightly.

“yo, papyrus,” Sans said. “this could be a myth but i hear that humans like blankets when they’re sad. cheers ‘em up.”

Papyrus leaped to his feet. “Brilliant idea, brother! I’ll go fetch some.”

While his brother was away, Sans turned to you. “if you wanna crash here tonight, that’s chill,” he offered. You considered turning him down, but decided that you weren’t really feeling up to the walk home right now. You were glad that he was okay with you.

You nodded, then watched as Sans switched the television on. “oh man, which episode did we get up to?” he was mumbling to himself, but you remembered. You, Sans, Undyne, Alphys and Papyrus had all been binging a particular anime recently. You could never remember the exact name of it, but you like the story.

The rest of the night was fun. You stayed up way past what Toriel would deem acceptable, and you finished the anime, leaving Papyrus in tears as the credits rolled down the screen. He announced that he was going to bed, disappeared shortly after. “welp, sleep might be for the weak but, i’m pretty fragile,” Sans declared after a while, and stood up to go to his room.

But, you didn’t want to be alone. You never did these days. The dreams were unpleasant, and the idea of Sans staying calmed you.

He noticed this when you didn’t say anything. “sup, buddy? something else on your mind?”

“Stay. Please,” you murmured, probably sounding like a child. You cringed at the sound of your own voice, but decided to ignore it.

Sans smiled at you, then sat back down. “won’t lie, chances of me catching any winks is probably minimal anyway.” He didn’t elaborate further than that, so you stared him down for a moment. “strange, huh. haven’t been able to sleep since we made it topside.”

You felt guilty. You knew this was your fault, but there was nothing you could do about it.

If it made him feel any better, you were the exact same. It was hard to sleep for more than an hour before waking up in a cold sweat after dreaming about Sans killing you for the millionth time. You decided not to tell him this.

~

Despite earlier thoughts, you must have fallen asleep at some point because you just woke up. It was disorientating. The room was dark and the couch beneath you was uncomfortable. Your heart was pounding but you couldn’t recall what you had been dreaming about. It didn’t matter, so you shrugged it off.

Sans was beside you, head leaning back as he stared up at the ceiling. There were glow in the dark stars attached to it, reminding you of the gemstones underground. You couldn’t tell if he was awake or not, but he didn’t say anything. The rest of the night passed in a weird blur. It was hard to tell if you drifted back into sleep or not, but you were exhausted by the time the sun came up. You heard Sans mutter something about his head before he stood up and stretched.

You recalled last night’s events. Sans knew your story, but only part of it. He still didn’t trust you, either. But things were getting better. All you wanted was for him to be your friend, without all the trust issues.

The SAVE was still formed inside the room, and you decided that there would be no going back. You saved, then fell back asleep.

~

It was coming up to Halloween, and apparently Papyrus didn’t know much about the holiday until now. He had turned to you, asking why people were hanging up naked skeletons as decorations inside their homes.

You laughed, smiling at your friend. There was never a bland moment with Papyrus. He was precious, and times like these reminded you of how much you loved him. It was also times like these when you felt guilt stab you in your gut, reminding you of every choice you had made underground.

You tried to remind yourself that it wasn’t your fault, but that never worked.

“So, the humans all dress up like monsters and get free candy for it?” Papyrus asked, pulling you back into reality. “That seems suspicious. But I like it! I’ve seen so many skeletons, everywhere! It’s a shame that they’re all, uh… nudists, though.”

He looked slightly flustered. You had never thought about how the first Halloween with monsterkind would go down, but Papyrus’ reaction was probably enough to sum the whole thing up. You loved it. Halloween had always been your favourite holiday, so you were just as excited as all your friends.

It was sweet. At first, Toriel had asked if you wanted to go trick or treating, and you thought it would be fun for just the two of you to go. Then, Asgore found out and asked if he could join you. Not long after, and most of your friends decided that it wouldn’t be Halloween if they didn’t take you out to get free candy.

Alphys had decided she would go in cosplay, dressing up as an obscure anime character that you were unfamiliar with. Undyne was being roped into this. She had initially wanted to be as scary as possible, until her girlfriend had bought them adorable matching outfits. It was gross, but the good kind. They were cute together.

Apparently, Sans was helping his brother make a costume, which reminded you of when you had first met both of them. You’d never really seen Papyrus wear anything but his ‘battle body’ until you got out of the underground. Apparently before the creation of that, he wore normal clothes. Something about seeing Papyrus lounging around in a hoodie and jeans made you giggle.

It had been a few weeks since coming clean to Sans. There would always be a strange air around the two of you when you were alone together. You were both more relaxed, but neither of you spoke a word of what was formally said. You felt as if it was taboo, which only made it harder for you to tell him the rest of your story.

And still, the itch of curiosity in the back of your mind was yet to fade. It made you feel sick. Normal people don’t get this feeling. Normal people don’t want to kill their friends just to see how easy they die.

You had changed your mind.

The itch hurt, but it had been so much worse. You had learned to ignore it, hadn’t you? That’s what you kept telling yourself. For now, all you wanted was to fix your friendship with Sans. Tonight, you planned on confessing the rest to him. You’d done this before, but the anxiety beforehand was always the same. That was when you planned it, anyway. More often than you liked to admit had you simply broken down, telling him every sin you had committed while trying not to choke on your own sobs.

You had always been a crybaby.

~

In the end, Papyrus decided to dress up as a skeleton.

It was a mixture of cute, weirdly inventive and terrifying. He wasn’t just going as his usual charming self, oh no. He decided to wear a skeleton costume over his own bones. The outcome was hilarious to Sans, who could barely stop himself from laughing the entire time his brother had been getting ready.

Sans, too, was going as a skeleton. Only, he hadn’t bothered with a costume. “what?” he had said. “i have a built in costume and you think i’m not going to use it?”

His argument was flawless, technically speaking.

But there was a third skeleton, tonight. You. Toriel had taken it upon herself to buy you a costume, only she had grabbed some extra clothes for you to wear over it so that you wouldn’t be cold. Really, she just didn’t want to admit that most monsters weren’t used to the whole naked skeleton thing. You didn’t care. However, she sadly told you that she had to stay at home. You’d noticed that she had been under the weather for the last few days, so you assured her that it was fine. Asgore insisted on staying with her, much to her distaste.

But despite this, it was then, as you all stumbled out of the door in costume, that you decided you were happy. You couldn’t imagine resetting the world, not now. Everything was perfect.

The night went by quickly, ending with you lugging a huge bag of candy home. Undyne and Alphys announced that they were going to some kind of party, and you imagined Alphys awkwardly cradling a red cup while surrounded by drunk teenagers. You didn’t envy her, but she looked genuinely happy when they departed. At the last minute, Papyrus ended up being dragged along too. You were sure that he would have a great time, so long as Undyne didn’t abandon him.

She had also invited Sans, but he let out a fake yawn before declining. You could tell he was lying. He mentioned something about hitting the sack early. It was just the two of you, then. Alone.

You thought about speaking with him, but you were still full of hype from seeing all of your friends have such a good time. You didn’t want to swap that feeling for guilt just yet. It could wait just a few hours, after you had returned home and gotten changed out of your skeleton outfit.

The two of you started to walk back in the vague direction of your house. “frisk?” he asked, stopping in the middle of the road. It was dark, and you could feel the air scraping against you. You turned to face him. His hood was up, and the majority of his face was concealed. “do you… do you know why graveyards are so loud?”

You shook your head.

“it’s because of all the coffin.”

Trying not to giggle, you snorted and gestured for him to catch up with you. He just stood there, laughing to himself for a few moments. “holy fuck,” he said, before catching up. “i’m sorry it’s just… you can imagine, right? you can imagine the amount of research i did into crappy jokes when we were underground.”

And to think you believed that he had come up with all of them by himself.

He continued. “i always had to be prepared. and… you saw alphys with the anime. you know what i mean. most of us didn’t see her for a month because she was comatose and drowning herself in sailor moon.”

Sans breathed in. He was being awfully dramatic, you thought. “that was me, frisk. so many shitty puns. i’ve been in shitty pun heaven since we got here.”

Both of you went through a shortcut, making your stomach flip. You bit your lip and tried not to puke. You’d be okay in a moment. “anyway, uh. i’m gonna head back. you can come over and watch that film i told you about later, if you want.”

You smiled and nodded, before waving him away. He grinned back, then disappeared.

Toriel greeted you when you got in, and laughed weakly when she saw the enormous bag of candy you had collected. “You better not eat all of that at once. I do not wish you to get sick like me,” she smiled at you, but you could tell she needed rest. Asgore was in the kitchen, making a cup of tea for his ex. You’d never really considered it until now, but your surrogate parents had the strangest relationship.

“Little one! How are you doing?” he asked, looking down at you. He was so tall, but never intimidating. Papyrus was right when he called him a big fuzzy pushover.

You grinned and showed him your winnings from tonight, before jumping up to grab a cup. You got yourself some water, then offered him a chocolate bar. He gave you a playful smile, then took it. “Do not tell Toriel about this, she’ll uh… actually, I don’t really think she’ll be bothered.” He laughed.

Both of you spent ten minutes or so chatting, before you decided to head up to your room. At last. You could finally scrape this dreadful make up off your face.

It wasn’t long before you decided to go see Sans. You thought you were ready. Just as this thought went through your head, a SAVE appeared behind you. Convenient, but you always assumed that this meant something was going to go wrong.

You headed over to his house, snuggling into your jacket as you braced the cold weather. This wasn’t nearly as bad as walking through Snowdin while wearing shorts, though. The memory of reloading after getting pneumonia flashed through your mind, but you shook it off.

The house smelled of ketchup when you arrived.

That made sense, because Sans was holding a shot glass of the stuff when he opened the door. “hey kiddo, forgot you were comin’” he told you, holding the door open so that you could get in. He wobbled by the entrance for a moment, before closing it and throwing himself on the sofa. He spilled his ketchup down his shirt. “ah, fuck. what a waste of a beautiful condiment,” he chuckled to himself, then switched the television on.

You did him the favour of retrieving some tissue from the kitchen, then plopped yourself on the couch before handing it over. He made a noise of gratitude, then attempted to wipe it off before throwing the stained napkin across the room, missing the bin by a long shot. He laughed. “damn i can aim when i’m throwin’ bones and magical shit at stuff but i can’t even land something in the trash.” He slumped backwards, then turned his head to you.

You let out a sigh. “You’re drunk.”

His face showed true conflict at this. He wanted to laugh, but he wanted to look sober at the same time. You could smell it the moment you walked in; ketchup and whiskey. A disgusting combination. You never really understood Sans’ ketchup obsession. Adding alcohol to the mixture only made it worse.

“i’m not drunk,” Sans claimed, after thinking about it for a moment. “yet,” he added. “it’ll prolly kick in pretty soon.”

It didn’t take long for his words to start slurring together. It was kind of adorable, you had to admit. He reminded you of a sleepy Papyrus. He gazed at the television, head propped up in his hand as he gave everything a lopsided grin. The light from the TV made the atmosphere fuzzy in the dark room; just you and Sans being illuminated on the sofa. It was nice.

“y’know,” Sans mumbled into his hand. You had both been silent for the last twenty minutes or so as you were engrossed in the film. “you’ve had this… this… look. on, your face again. all week. s’been kinda worrying me.”

“There’s something I need to tell you,” you admitted, not wanting to play out the tension for an unnecessary amount of time. It was hard to look him in the eye, so you settled for staring at the TV instead.

Sans swayed slightly, then reached for the bottle of alcohol on the table. After taking a few sips, he put it back down, doing his best not to spill it. “nhhg, you’re not the only one, kiddo. had something on my uh, my mind for a while. didn’t wanna bring it up ‘cus…” he laughed darkly to himself. “well, i didn’t wanna believe it.”

You found yourself freezing up, unable to stop looking blankly into the TV.

Sans let out a sigh. “found some notes. i don’t think i can be assed to explain, but i found a way to remember shit. from other timelines. like, in note form.” You didn’t say anything, settling for waiting instead. “some of the things in there ‘aint too pleasant. apparently past me really didn’t like you.”

You had already heard this. A different timeline, a different situation; it didn’t matter. Playing your cards out in a certain way would always end up the same. A long time ago, Sans had given you the key to his lab. That was back when he could trust you – when he understood that you just wanted to help. You had seen the photographs. They were of you and all your friends. You were all on the surface.

After you had seen that, it was hard to look at Sans in the same way. “I’d left myself a warning, about you.” You looked at him, but his gaze was settled on the floor. “i didn’t wanna ask you this, but fucking hell, kid. it’s like you want me to say it.”

No, you didn’t.

“did you ever kill my brother?”

The silence that clung to the air was thick, but you closed your eyes and calmed yourself. You had done this before, you could do it again. It was more important this time, though. You didn’t want to screw it all up.

“I don’t remember much of it,” you told him, voice weak. It was true, but there were no excuses. This was all on you. “I… don’t really know what to say.”

“just tell me, why?”

You had expected him to be angry, but his voice was so soft. It was as if he was talking down to a child, disappointed but never angry. You chalked it up to the fact that he’d been drinking.

Your head started to hurt. “I was curious,” you admitted.

That was all you could think to say, and you didn’t dare look up to meet Sans’ eyes. How could you? All you had done was betray and hurt him. Of course he could never trust you. You could barely even trust yourself.

In the quiet that settled over, you found yourself struggling to keep your thoughts in order. There were so many things you wanted to tell him, but you knew you couldn’t. There were things you had never admitted to anybody before. Not even him, in a past life.

There was something that had been nagging at you for months. It was new. You were unsure of how worried you should be about it, but you couldn’t tell Sans. Simply thinking about it was bad enough. He could handle a lot, even being told that you had murdered his brother. But you didn’t think he could handle this.

You didn’t want anyone to panic or be scared. You just wanted them to be happy.

“frisk,” he said your name quietly. You had the feeling that he didn’t want to meet your eyes, either. “i can tell this has been eating you up. i’m just glad you told me. s’huge weight off my ribs, that’s for sure.” He let out a soft chuckle. “heh. you’re not a bad kid, are you? you just…” He trailed off. Neither of you spoke for a few dragged out moments. “hey. wanna go to grillby’s?”

You wanted to smile. You wanted to say yes and forget about everything. But you couldn’t. There was more and you had to tell him.

No, you had to _warn_ him.

He stood up, then held his hand out for you. When you ignored it and continued to stare at the ground, Sans went stiff. “fuck,” he grunted, dropping his hand. “there’s more, isn’t there?”

You gave him a nod, feeling tears begin to prick at your eyes. He sat back down; you could feel the couch dip beside you. “This one’s important,” you murmured, unsure of if you could bring yourself to say it.

“more important than telling me you killed my brother?” his tone was sharp. You felt his words kick you in the stomach. “shit, no. that wasn’t supposed to sound so…” he didn’t finish his sentence.

Instead of dwelling on it, you tried not to take it to heart. Either way, you deserved it. “Yes,” you said, still staring at the floor. The TV had timed out and switched itself off. The room was dark and despite being cosy, it felt cold.

He was waiting for you to elaborate.

You thought back to that particular ending, trying to gather your thoughts. It was hard to remember. Most of it was black accompanied by static that made you feel nauseous. It didn’t matter what you remembered though. You were sure of the one fact that was important.

“I don’t have a soul.”

Sans blinked, seemingly not quite understanding what you meant. “i wouldn’t put it quite like that, kiddo. you did some fucked up things, but look where we are.” He gestured around him, making you think back to your earlier promise of never resetting again. You were still scared that you might have to break your word.

You closed your eyes and breathed in. “That isn’t what I meant. I don’t have a soul, Sans. Literally.”

The words didn’t appear to be sinking in. You continued. “I… gave it away. I sold it. For this world.”

Neither of you could look at each other still. The only sign to his presence was the quiet sound of him breathing. You still didn’t understand how that was even possible, but it didn’t matter. “you’ve lost me, pal. are you trying to say tha-“

“Look,” you turned to face him. You made eye contact. He looked worried and unsettled, you didn’t expect any less. “I killed because I was curious. It was messed up. I did it because I wanted to see the ending, how different you would all act towards me, but…” you paused, disconnecting from his gaze for a moment. “There was someone else, Sans. Someone in my head. I thought I was going insane.”

He flinched at your words, but you didn’t understand why. “you’re talking in metaphors, frisk.”

“They’re still here,” you murmured. “I gave them my soul so I could start over, and they’ve been here ever since.”

It was hard to explain. You tried your best, but the voice was protesting. The itch was getting worse.

You told him that they might be in danger. **You told him it was because I was in your head, urging you to kill. And you will, Frisk.**

**This is what happens when you think you are above consequences.**


End file.
